Tomorrow Comes Today
by nekogirltheanimefreak
Summary: Krad is being stalked by a black ghost with ruby eyes and Dark doesn't start to believe it until it starts stalking him. DarkxKrad yaoi.
1. Just a Squirrel

Disclaimer: I don't own it! T.T

Me: Here is a new story for you people. It's a yaoi fic so if you don't like it, don't read it. I hope it turns out for the best so on with the story!

Legend:

_Flashbacks are cool_ -italics refer to dreams or flashbacks.

Translation key:

Bento box -if I'm not mistaken I believe it's sort of a lunch box that's a tray like thingy with a variety of food like sushi and vegetables.

Iie -means 'no'

Hai -means 'yes'

Ja ne -means 'good-bye' or something along those lines.

Chapter 1: Just a Squirrel

"Hey Krad!" Dark yelled across the street. Krad spun around and glared at the purpled haired teen then continued walking. "Hey! Wait up!" Dark was running trying to catch up to the blonde. To bad for Dark, Krad continued walking at a faster pace now. "Come on slow down!" Dark panted frantically. When the blonde stopped in his tracks Dark ran head first into him.

"You idiot!" Krad said with eyes shut and hand on his head. He opened his eyes and got off the floor. Dark did the same. "What do want now Dark?" Dark opened his mouth to say something then shut it and started thinking. "Don't tell me you forgot what you were going to say?" Krad asked. Dark nodded his head up and down like a bobble head. Krad took in a deep breath then let out. Dark was always this stupid but that's what kept him as a good friend in some sort of twisted way.

"Hey Krad? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Dark asked looking down at his feet as they walked. Krad wondered why Dark was asking this but answered the question none the less.

"Iie, I don't and I'm not planning on having one anytime soon neither," Krad replied thinking of all the fan girls they get. Life was so unfair. Then Krad realized that fan girls were scary, I mean really, really scary. They always spy on you trying to get one of your belongings. One even ripped a piece of Krad's long hair out. It hurt like hell too. Thinking about that he got mad all of a sudden when he realized that they were responsible for all his stuff being stolen. "I should've killed them," He muttered under his breath.

"That's nice to know," Dark said sort of dreamily. Krad snapped out of his thoughts and took a quick glance at Dark. "I'm planning to live my life not having a girlfriend and just enjoy them admiring me," Dark continued sort of not paying attention to the outside world. Krad raised a eyebrow and waved his hand in front of Dark's face until he smacked into it. "Ow! Why did ya put your hand there!" He rubbed his nose.

"You weren't paying attention so I just thought I'd let you run into my hand." Krad replied smirking. He loved causing pain to people especially Dark. So there they were again walking to school in silence for about a minute until Dark started talking.

"I can't take the silence! It's killing me!" Dark said tugging at his hair. Dark hated silence since he was a baby, he would always cry when it got to quiet. Who would of thought? Anyway Dark continued speaking the sudden outburst. "Krad don't you ever do anything fun when you walk to school?" Krad ignored the ranting that was going on and tried to focus on the things he studied last night for the test. Today was a big test that counted for twenty-five percent of their math grade, of course Dark didn't study much last night because he was distracted by a squirrel that hopped on the windowsill. Krad lost his breaking point and yelled at Dark.

"You idiot! Can't you keep quiet for one single minute?" He couldn't take in the fact that Dark talked so much.

"Well sorry if I can't keep quiet! It's a thing I had ever since I was little," Dark retorted. He caught a sudden movement in the bushes. He then noticed he stopped walking and tried to catch up to Krad. "That's odd," Dark didn't notice he said that out loud until Krad said something.

"What's odd Dark?" The little curious blonde asked. He tilted his head to the side when Dark pointed his finger to the bushes. They stepped closer to the bush when all of a sudden...a squirrel popped out with a walnut in his paw thing. "It's only a squirrel Dark now let's get going before we're late for school," he said motioning him to hurry up. But Dark knew something was there, staring, stalking them. So the way to school was simple with Dark babbling about random things now and then. They arrived at school on time and took their seats.

The lunch bell rung and all the teenagers came running out the classrooms. Of course Dark was the first one out ready to eat with his friend, Krad. "Hey Krad!" Dark yelled from across the room. Krad groaned inwardly but caught up with his friend none the less. They headed to the roof where they always ate. "Hey Krad, how come you always never eat your lunch?" Dark questioned then tilted his head to the side. The blonde gave him a short glare then answered.

"I don't really know and I don't really care either," He said staring at the sky, head against the wall sitting down.

"You know it's bad that you don't eat much," Dark said taking a bit of food out of bento box. Krad shifted his gaze to Dark.

"Since when did you care about my health?" He asked looking at the eating purple haired teen. He never thought Dark would ask about his eating habits.

"I'm just saying that you should eat more that's all," He said handing a piece of shrimp to Krad. "Here eat it. If you don't, I'll shove it down your throat in a painful manner, so take the damn shrimp."

"Whatever you say," He took the shrimp and gulped it down. He got up off the floor and looked down at the kids playing at the park. Dark got up as well and followed Krad to the railing.

"It kinda reminds me of you and me when we were kids doesn't it?" Dark said looking at the kids playing baseball.

"It does..." Krad started remembering the old days.

----Flashback----

"_Hey Krad pass the ball over here!" shouted a young boy with purple locks of hair flaring everywhere._

"_This time don't hit me in the face again!" yelled a young blonde with hair tied in a pony tail throwing the ball back to the other youth._

"_Alright...think fast!" Dark threw the ball at Krad and hit him in the face again._

"_I'm gonna kill you!" the young Krad said as he chased Dark through the park._

----End Flashback----

"I hate you ya know that," Krad said as he shot a death glare at Dark and then turned back at the children playing but then saw something move at the bush maze by the school. He squinted his eyes to try and make focus of the thing in the bushes. He thought maybe it was just a squirrel or something.

"You only hate me because ya love me," Dark said as he blinked his eyelashes.

"Yeah right," said Krad sarcastically. He turned back to the bushes looking for the figure again but with no luck he turned back to Dark. "So you gonna finish your lunch or watch those kids beat the crap out of each other with the ball?" Krad asked sitting down at the wall nearest to the railing.

"Iie I think I just want to talk," Dark said quietly taking a seat next to Krad. Krad shifted his gaze to Dark.

"What's so important to talk about that you rather not eat?" Krad questioned raising a fine eyebrow. Dark glared at him, something he often doesn't do unless Krad found a way to really tick him off. Krad looked into Dark's eyes to see if he was feeling alright. "Are you okay Dark?" Krad asked in a sort of worried voice. Dark noticed the sudden change in voice.

"Hai I'm fine. I've just been a little...tense," Dark said ruffling his hair with his hands. That was a complete lie. He really intended to say 'I love you' but thought twice about it. He didn't want his only friend to freak out and ditch him. "Maybe I should eat," Dark said with a fake laugh. Krad took one simple glance at Dark then stared at the sky trying to find shapes in the clouds. The lunch bell rang so all the students returned to their normal classes. The rest of the day was normal. Dark got in trouble for not paying attention in class and Krad passed his test in math and Dark's test...well let's say he didn't do so good. The end of school bell rang and the teens came pouring out the classrooms.

"So Dark how did you do on the test?" Krad asked walking home with Dark. Dark shoved a piece of paper in his face. Krad snatched the paper and winced. **F**. That's right, a big, fat, F. "Sorry for asking," Krad said handing the paper back to Dark who just crumpled it up and threw it to the nearest trash can.

"My parents are going to KILL me!" Dark yelled frantically as he yanked at his hair.

"Dark! Calm down," He said trying to get the purple one out of his torturous thoughts of his parents tearing him to shreds. Krad put his arms around Dark's shoulders. "Now that I have your attention can you please shut-up," He said looking at the stressed teen. "Look all I'm saying is if your parents don't find out, how can they kill you?" Krad said winking. Dark thought about what he just said and realized that Krad had his arms around his shoulders. He screamed like a fan girl inside of his mind.

"Your right Krad, now that I think about it..." He started to think again. Krad noticed that Dark was trying to think too much that day and decided to release his arm around Dark's shoulders. Dark sighed. "Alright now that that's cleared up I have something to ask you," Dark continued. "Do you live alone?" He finished. Krad looked to the children playing in the yard and answered.

"Hai..." he had a deep expression on his face like thinking of something you couldn't have. Dark noticed the other teen's face expression and sad voice and made him guilty for asking such a question.

"Sorry," Dark said as they continued walking down the sidewalk. Krad snapped out of his daze and looked at Dark. He wondered why he was apologizing then realized what he asked.

"It's okay I never really thought that living by yourself was that bad anyway. As long as I know that my parents are alive, I really don't care." he said the last part coldly. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow. Ja ne," He gave a short wave then headed inside his house. Dark kept walking to his house too. The rest of the day was alright and then both headed to bed around eleven o' clock.

"_I've always wanted to say that I love you Krad but didn't have the heart to tell you earlier,"_ _said a form what appeared to be Dark._

Krad woke up abruptly. That was a messed up dream. He took a glance at the clock. "Three sixteen," He read out loud. He tried and tried to get some sleep but ended up tossing and turning every now and then. "Dammit," He cursed under his breath. He hopped of the bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. He noticed it was really warm in his house so decided to turn the air condition on. He was blasted with cool air almost immediately. He plopped back into bed and fell asleep fifteen minutes later. A lurking shadow hovered above him with those menacing ruby red eyes.

Me: This chapter is really long to me. It took me two hours to write. TWO HOURS! I had a break now and then. Anyway you can tell that the upcoming chapters will be kinda long. Review please. If you hate it you flame it, if you like it then you review with a special comment. By the way the updates will be kinda slow as in a week or so or earlier. Maybe I'll update the next day if I get some reviews.

PRESS THE TINY GO BUTTON AND REVIEW!


	2. What's DDR Got To With It?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did Krad wouldn't kill everybody. T.T

Me: Okay second chapter. Is the story coming out nice or what. I like to add a lot of suspense to my stories. Okay I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with the story. So on with the story peoples!

Gold star:

Neko-nya: 1st reviewer -Thankies for being first reviewer so you get cookies and milk. :D

Chapter 2: What'S DDR Got To Do With It?

Beep! Beep! Be-

Dark slammed the off button on the annoying clock. "Damn clock. I should've killed you when I had the chance," He sat up straight on his bed rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He did his morning routine taking a shower and brushing his teeth etc. He ran downstairs to get breakfast. "Yo mom what's cooking?" Dark asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Well I'm cooking bacon and eggs do you want any?" Emiko asked as she put the bacon on a plate along with eggs.

"Heck ya!" Dark said as he hopped up and down.

"Alright, calm down it's only breakfast," Emiko said as she put the plate in front of her son. Dark grabbed the plate and ate like there was no tomorrow. He finished his breakfast in record time and trotted of to school but before that he said his goodbye to his mom. Dark spotted Krad down the sidewalk and caught up with him.

"Hey Krad! Wait up!" Dark called from a distance. Krad slowed his pace so Dark could catch up. Dark spotted a book in Krad's hand and decided to ask what he was reading. "What cha reading?" Dark asked like a little kid asking for candy. Krad never looked up from his book and answered.

"I'm reading something about a demon that goes around killing people in their dreams or something like that," He answered turning a page. "If you tell me, I think the author was on crack when they wrote it," He continued.

"Really? It sounds interesting to me," Dark averted his gaze to the bush they saw earlier.

"Maybe to you but if you actually read it, it would be really boring," Krad complained.

"Hey do you think I could come over later on after school?" Dark asked with stars in his eyes. Krad stared at him for a long time and gave in.

"Sure as long as you don't try to cook and go home by nine," Krad said throwing the book into his backpack.

"Actually I was hoping I could spend the night?" Dark asked hiding a blush creeping on his face. Krad looked at him again to make sure he was feeling alright.

"Are you feeling alright Dark?" Krad asked poking Dark's head.

"I was until you poked my head!" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, you can spend the night by the way, I don't mind having company anyway," Krad said gazing at Dark. Dark screamed like a fan girl inside his head. Dark always liked Krad ever since he was in middle school but it was until now he noticed he loved him. Everything about the guy was perfect after all.

"Sweet, I'll see you later on after school then," said Dark looking at the birds eating crumbs nearest to the street. "So what do you do for fun on Fridays?" he turned his attention back on Krad who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I usually just try to avoid fan freaks. If you have any suggestions on doing anything I'd be willing to try," said Krad totally oblivion to the thoughts running in the other teens mind. Dark snapped out of his little devilish thoughts and thought about the possible things they could do that weren't so...devilish. Maybe they could go to the arcade or something fun like that.

"I got it!" exclaimed Dark. "We could go to the arcade!" continued the ranting teen.

"Maybe, but what's so fun about the arcade?" said the puzzled blonde.

"We could play DDR!" said the way to excited Dark.

"What the hell is DDR?" questioned Krad.

"You never heard of DDR?" Krad shook his head. "Well DDR actually stands for Dance Dance Revolution," explained Dark. "I'll show it to you when we get there." The blonde just looked at Dark before putting his hands in his pockets and kept on walking until they were at school.

The bell rung as everyone entered the classrooms and all. The teacher walked in with a happy grin on her face. "Today class is the last day I'll be here until next month!" said the smiling teacher. The class just stared at her. She looked around the room then sighed. "I'm going on vacation so I don't have to see your disgusting faces until next month!" continued the teacher. The class broke out in cheers with glee until the teacher got out a three yard ruler and slammed it on someone's desk. The whole room went silent. "But until then...POP QUIZ!" she yelled taking out a stack of papers. The whole room booed.

The day went by pretty fast and this was their last class period. The favorite class period to Dark and Krad. The good thing about this class is that it's art and Dark gets to sit by Krad. The bad reason is...well let's just say evil has a name.

"Oh Dark!" shouted a girl with long glossy brown hair and slender body. Many would say that she's the most beautiful girl in school but to Dark...she's your worst nightmare. Dark winced at the voice calling his name. It. Was. Risa. She sit's next to Dark as well. He never looked back at the girl. She took the seat next to him and just kept staring at him with that dreamy look in her eyes like when Dark stares at Krad. Dark's left eye twitched uncontrollably. Just then the art teacher walked in with his big round glasses and short legs.

"Today class blah blah blah," Dark wasn't paying attention to anything as he felt something tug on his shirt and then started to fall backwards, so like any other person would do he grabbed onto the nearest thing that would break his fall. In this case that would be Krad. There was a small crash sound as the three students were piled on top of each other.

Dark started to twitch more as Risa was all the way on top of him with her face inches from his. Krad was under both of them and couldn't breath but got enough air to shout. "Get the heck off me!" he yelled at the two of them. Dark scrambled off him as he pushed Risa off as well.

"Sorry!" Risa and Dark shouted. The teacher walked up to all three of them.

"If it wouldn't be a problem I'd like to continue class," He said as he headed back to his desk. The group apologized before taking there seats.

Ring!

All the kids came pouring out the school as the bell rang. Of course Dark was the first one out that yelled 'Friday!'

Krad followed behind.

"So let's go to the mall and have some fun," Dark said slyly. Krad gulped.

Me: Ha! I love this chapter it's sorta funny. Anyway I congratulate me for finishing this so quick. The next chapter is of course about them playing DDR and sorts so tune in next time! Until next time this is Nekogirltheanimefreak saying BYE-O!

PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON 'CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	3. Little Eerie Doll

Disclaimer: nope don't on it. Boo who cry me a river. T.T

Me: Hello to my adoring fans! -crickets chirp- T.T That's so mean. Anyway this is the third chapter of my favorite story. I'm a fast updater aren't I? The slowest an update would be is probaly a week. I don't have really anything to say so...on with the story!

Chapter 3: Little Eerie Doll

"So let's go to the mall," Dark said slyly. Krad gulped. "Come on it'll be fun!" he cheered. The poor blonde was going to be pulled into some nutcase world of Dark's if he went. To bad he didn't have a choice in the matter. Krad had to think of something quick if he wanted to stay alive in some sort of twisted way. A brilliant idea came to his head at that point.

"Hey Dark how about we just go to my house and relax," said Krad. Dark thought and thought about it until it was three minutes later.

"Okay!" said Dark all cheery. "...then we go to the mall!" he added. Poor Krad just groaned in annoyance. "Hey you alright there buddy 'ol pal?"

Krad thought inwardly 'not with you' but replied. "I'm okay but what about your parents? Don't you need to confront them too so they know where we are?" said Krad acting like he cared for the parents of Dark.

"Your right! Maybe I should," Krad smiled, but Dark wasn't finished. "but your coming with me!" Dark continued with a smile that could blind anyone on his face.

"Alright, alright," said Krad waving his hand sluggishly.

So they walked until they were at Dark's house. But they got a surprise when there was a note on the door with a key attached to it. It read:

_Sorry sweetie for not telling you this before you left for school but me and your father are going out of town for two weeks. We hope this isn't a bad time for you but it was your grandfather's doing. He decided to pick up your brother Daisuke and that blunette kid that Daisuke begged to come. We'll see you intwo weeksand the cell phone number is by the phone. If you need anything just call._

_Love, _

_Emiko and family_

Dark finished reading the note aloud and folded the piece of paper into his pocket. "Well since my family is gone for a whole two weeks I get to spend more time here...and since spring break is coming up too we get two weeks off starting Monday!" Dark cheered as he jumped up and down doing weird dances. "And since today is Friday it's all ready Spring Break!" He started dancing again. Krad wasn't so happy at the fact that nothing would control his craziness if he wasn't at school and his parents were out of town. Not that school retained much of his idiotic senses and his parents were a little crazy themselves but it still kept Dark out of trouble and calm. Krad stopped thinking about Dark's problem and slapped Dark lightly on the face to get his attention. "What the heck ya do that for! I was having a dance session!"

Krad's eyebrow perked up. "So I've noticed," He snatched the key from Dark's hand and opened the door revealing a well furnished home and a nice china cabin with little collections of dishes and porcelain dolls. Krad let himself in when Dark was still doing his little dance and took a glance at the collections of porcelain dolls. One of them caught his attention which had red eyes and pure black hair draped over her shoulders. The doll looked menacing.

"So do you like that doll?" Krad jumped a little not knowing his presence was there.

"I don't know it's kinda...eerie," said Krad shrugging.

"I always thought that too but it was a gift from my grandma and I didn't want to disappoint her by throwing it out and saying something like 'I hate itso I'm gonna get rid of it.'" said Dark moving backwards to the sofa.

"So what's her name?" Krad asked taking a liking to the eerie little doll.

"I think Emiko said it was Kame or something," Dark replied gazing at the ceiling as if seeing something had changed while he was gone.

"Kame huh?" said Krad still looking at the details of the doll. Whoever crafted it must have been a fine artist and sculptor. "Do you know who crafted it?" Krad asked.

Dark glanced back at Krad. "Actually my grandma made it three days before shepassed and given it to me," replied Dark. "Somehow I can't remember her name. Even if I can remember every detail of her I can't remember her name."

"Odd," was the only word Krad could come up with.

"Alright then, we should get going to the arcade," Dark said winking.

To bad Krad couldn't think of an excuse to get out of this one. So he did the last resort type of thing. "Why do we have to go!" Krad whined. Yes he w-h-i-n-e-d.

Dark stared long and hard. He thought it was so cute seeing him whine like that. "Where going so no excuses!" Dark shouted enthusiastically. Krad just pouted and did his best impression of 'puppy eyes'. It would have worked if Dark didn't want to go to the arcade so badly. "Puppy eyes are an excuse! We're still going even if you like or not!" shouted Dark doing his best hero pose.

"But I don't like it!" Krad protested wailing on one of the couches pillow.

"To bad!" Dark dragged out the whining Krad and before they knew it they were at the arcade.

"I hate you ya know that," said Krad as they entered the huge arcade.

"Like I said earlier 'hate is so close to love,'" Dark said. "Now let's go!" he tugged Krad's hand and pulled him to the DDR machine platform. "So this is how you play it: first you place your feet on the platform, second when the song starts you follow the arrows on the screen and you press the matching button with yo-"

"I already read the instructions you nitwit," Krad interrupted.

"Okies then! Let's start the game!" cheered Dark as he put in the tokens and picked a song. The song was 'Exotic Ethnic.'(me and my sister always choose this song and put it on maniac to test our skills and beat the crap out of each other XP) The game started with the DJ voice or something. For a first timer Krad was actually good and beat Dark by a thousand and something points.

"How did you beat me!" exclaimed a very confused Dark.

"It was easy. I went with therhythm as for you, you just followed the arrows not caring for the rhythm," said Krad casually.

"I want a rematch!" yelled a very frustrated Dark.

"Okay by me," Krad said as if he hadn't a care in the world.

So they chose another song which was 'Japan' and put it on trick since maniac was too hard. (Maniac is so off beat on this song so never try it!) Again Krad came out victorias by seven thousand points and an double A.

"We're going home!" Dark shouted in rage.

So they went home even though Krad wanted to stay and beat the crap out of Dark on the game. So there they were at Krad's house, another boring day with nothing to do but think of except think of other ways of being bored. Dark was hitting a ball against the wall and Krad was watching Full Metal Alchemist.

"Ya know Dark, that Ed kid sounds a lot like you," Krad said studying the voice fairly carefully.

"No way, his voice is more pipsqueak and cracked," explained Dark. "Besides, my voice is totally sexier."

"Whatever," was all Krad said before flipping through more channels. He thought he saw something red before he flipped the channel. Krad turned the tv off and saw just a glint of red before it shut off completely. "Eerie," he mumbled before getting up and see what Dark was doing now that Dark left to go to the other room. Krad found him in the study room playing games on the computer. Krad thought he would have some fun and sneak up on Dark since he was bored after all. So being the sly little devil he is, he went to pounce Dark in a cat like manner. Dark foresaw this coming though and ended up pouncing him in surprise.

"Ha! I knew you were gonna do that so I thought ahead!" gloated Dark now fully on top of our poor Krad.

"Oh yea?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know what I'm about to do next?" asked Krad with his eyes half lidded.

"No wh-mph," Krad hushed him up with a kiss. Dark deepened the kiss a little as he slipped his tongue in to taste every bit of the little blonde angel. Krad granted the entrance of Dark's tongue and he too tried to taste every last bit of Dark's taste. Finally after some time the two pulled back a bit flushed. "_Why the hell did I just kiss Dark?"_ Krad asked himself. The voice inside his mind said that he loved Dark. He was pulled out his thoughts when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Krad there was something I've always wanted to tell you but was too afraid of what your reaction might be," Dark looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I-I love you, there I said it," said Dark really fast that you couldn't really make out the words he was saying. But Krad heard every word loud and clear.

He smiled. "I love you too Dark," said Krad gazing at Dark's beautiful figure.

Dark had a wide grin on his face after hearing the three sacred words of love from Krad. "Alright then now that we have this information...make something to eat!" shouted a very hungry Dark.

"Fine," the defeated Krad sighed at started into the kitchen to make dinner.

So they ate their nice little food and went to sleep with Dark cuddling Krad that was just too cute. What they didn't know is that a certain doll was watching them from afar with her red eyes glimmering evilly in the rain along with a black shadow hovering over her.

Me: Yes this chapter did take me a long time 'cause it's five in the morning not to mention my brain clunked out after the DDR thing. I have a problem with staying up to 6 a.m watching Case Closed. Now I'm nocturnal and don't wake up until two p.m. I have a problem okay! Gawd just review. The next chapter is coming up soon so don't test me!

PRESS GO TO MAKE NEKO-BLAH HAPPY!


End file.
